Shugosha Preview (Part 2): Where's Hinata?
by NaraC
Summary: AU. Tenten comes back to the bleachers to rejoin Lee and . . . wait. Where's Hinata? [On Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto and the characters in the Narutoverse. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Read the first part - _Shugosha Preview (Part 1): Leaving_ **

* * *

Tenten found Lee by the bleachers all hyped up and chanting. He was throwing his fists in the air and no doubt grabbing attentions.

She walked up to him with her father in tow. She was showing him off to everyone since this morning. Earlier, Neji and Lee were reintroduced and he complimented Lee's bowl hair-cut he had after a week in their new school. And then she introduced him to some of her teachers they crossed paths with. They left her mother on their table at the lunch area. By now, she was most likely talking to Sakura's parents who had arrived just a moment ago. She asked where Sakura was and Mebuki told her that the pinkette left earlier than they did. So Sakura must be somewhere nearby.

With so many people scattered about, it was hard to meet all of her friends.

Shino told her that he and Kiba were going somewhere and left Hinata in their care. After reintroducing her father to Hinata, she asked Lee to keep an eye on her while she go and buy refreshments.

But now they were back and there was no sign of the blue-haired girl. And Lee was still too damned entertained by the radio calisthenics happening on the field.

"Lee, where's Hinata?" She glanced around the bleachers, thinking she might have moved somewhere else.

"Huh?" Lee whirled around and blinked. "She was just here a minute ago. Where is she?"

Tenten resisted an urge to smack him upside the head. "You're asking me?! You're supposed to be watching over her."

He stiffened and bowed half of his body. " _Gomen'nasai_!"

"Maybe she just went to the restroom," her father said behind her. She inwardly scoffed. She wasn't betting on it.

"Tōsan, just stay with Kāsan for a while. We'll go find her."

"All right."

"Come on, Lee." She sighed and dragged a depressed Lee who was still apologizing.

They hurried toward the front of the campus with Lee ahead of Tenten.

Lee ran toward the sheds. "There she is! I found her, Tenten!" His gaze was far off outside the campus.

"Where?" Tenten caught up with him and followed his line of sight. She caught a glimpse of Hinata rounding a corner around the next street.

"It seems that she is leaving school," Lee observed. "I wonder where she is going."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Probably at another person's front door, _baka_. You're always going on about maintaining focus yet you lost sight of her? _Mattaku_."

He bowed again. " _Gomen'nasai_! It is unforgivable for me to let this happen. And for that I will punish myself." In a flash, he was down on the floor and was vigorously doing a number of push-ups.

Tenten groaned. "We don't have time for this. We have to tell Neji." She pulled out her phone and dialed him. He was going to be so upset.

Neji answered after two rings. " _Tenten?_ "

"We have a problem."

" _What happened to Hinata?_ "

She winced. He was going to be pissed. "She just left school. We're going to follow her. Are you coming?"

" _Dammit, Tenten. I'm on my way. You go on ahead and text me the details._ "

"Got it." She ended the call. Lee was on his thirtieth count. "Lee, get up," she scowled at him. "We have to follow Hinata."

He was immediately onto his feet and straightened like a soldier would. _Mattaku_. "I will not let her down this time. Let us go!" He ran toward the main gates. Did he always have to act this way?

"Oh great," Tenten muttered and followed him.

* * *

 **A/N: !**

 **Second preview from the story I'm working on. If you want the whole story, say something. If not, ignore.**


	2. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-align: left; color: #000000; text-transform: none; line-height: 15.6px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; word-spacing: 0px; display: inline !important; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; float: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"Hey! I've been preoccupied these past two months and I'm sorry to say that I will no longer continue this story. BUT, one of my best friends, who has a 'lot' of involvement with the short previews of the story being posted here, has asked permission to continue the story herself and make it her own and I let her. This story is supposed to be private in the first place anyways, I never planned on publishing it since I write for fun and for the pleasure of reading them myself. But a lot of things happened and let's just say my best friend had a trait of being an encouraging friend in a bitchy way. And now that she won't stop bugging me, the story is hers, hahaha. /span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px;" /strongspan style="text-align: left; color: #000000; text-transform: none; line-height: 15.6px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; word-spacing: 0px; display: inline !important; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; float: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"I've written at least up to eighteen chapters of this story and she's edited them and is eager to continue and publish it. Unfortunately, she doesn't have an account on FanFiction. She's publishing it either on Wattpad or Archive of Our Own. /span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.6px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0px;" /strongSospan style="text-align: left; color: #000000; text-transform: none; line-height: 15.6px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; word-spacing: 0px; display: inline !important; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; float: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;" there, just wanted to let anyone know in case they stumbled here and assume she stole the story. Hahaha, although I was tempted to leave things like this and wait for the worse, lol./spanu/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/strong/p 


End file.
